It's Not Always Black and White
by MrsRollins21
Summary: Relationships are tricky things. They aren't always happy, they aren't always bad - some times they're unconventional but there's one thing all relationships do have in common - they aren't easy.
1. We Have to Leave

_A/N: Here it is! The story I was talking about in No More Excuses! This story is a bit outside of the norm, it might not be everyone's cup of tea but it sat in my brain for a very long time before I just decided to go with. So here ya go! Here's - It's Not Always Black and White_

"Come on, you have to get up," she giggled as he nuzzled his face into her neck and groaned. "You're going to miss your flight if you don't leave soon."

"I'd rather stay here with you anyway," he smiled as he looked up at her.

"So, would I but we have work and I'm not going to be late because of you," the other man said as he walked out of the in-suite bathroom.

The man in bed groaned as he sat up in bed, "You ruin everything." He climbed out of bed and leaned down, placing a quick kiss on her lips before going into the now empty bathroom.

She turned her attention to the shirtless man now standing in the mirror in front of her. His body was not like her other man's, he was much shorter but just as toned and also covered in tattoos and his hair was not long but shaved on the sides and longer on the top.

"If you keep staring at me like that it's going to be your fault I'm late," he smirked in the mirror.

She smiled and shrugged as she kneeled up on the bed, making sure he could tell she had on no panties and allowing one strap of her nightgown to fall down her shoulder. "Oh, being late wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

He looked at her once more in the mirror before slowly turning around to look at her, the effect she was having on him clear by the bulge in his pants. He slowly made his way over to her, maintaining eye contact as he pulled down the other strap to her nightgown.

"Nope," they were interrupted by the voice of the other man. "I'm not going to be late because of you." He smirked as he used the exact words he did to stop his fun.

Alexa sighed and plopped down on the bed, fixing her top and covering back up in the bed, "I wish I could just go with you guys."

Both men turned around and looked at her, "You can."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," the long-haired man said. "You just won't quit your job."

She pouted, "I love my job." And she did, being a neonatal nurse had been her dream since she was three. "But I miss you guys," she had never been so torn in her life. She didn't NEED the job, the two of them made more than enough money to support them but there was something about going to work every day, helping women bring their little ones into the world was the most rewarding thing in the world to her.

The short hair man sighed, "We miss you too, and the offer still stands – Vince would take you as a trainer in a heart-beat."

This was also true, she had to complete one class and she would be certified to be a trainer for the WWE – that would mean spending every day with the two loves of her lives.

Alexa nodded her head, "Still thinking about it."

The long-haired man smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, "You walking us out or are we saying goodbye here?"

She kissed him back and smiled, "Let me get dressed." She climbed out of bed and left the room, walking to her closet room – her favorite place in the house. She was OBSESSED with clothes, shoes and purses, so much so that the boys had made a room of the house into a closet. She quickly pulled on and pair of yoga pants, a tank top and a hoodie before making her way back to the room. She stood in the doorway, watching the way her men moved around the room, gathering all of their things for work and ensuring they had everything they needed for the time they'd be gone.

"I think that's it," the short haired man turned to look at her. He was wearing a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt and a vest with a pair of designer shoes, if there was another person in this relationship that loved clothes as much as she did it was him. He placed a kiss on her cheek before heading out of the room and making his way downstairs.

"Don't party too hard while we're gone," the other man smiled. He was the simple one in this threesome – dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank with a pair of sneakers, he looked like he was headed for the gym the second the plane landed. He also kissed her as he left the room and headed downstairs, with her following behind.

When they reached the front door, the short haired man was on his phone, "Just so we know when you'll be available, what's your schedule look like for the next two weeks."

This was a normal occurrence for them, he always programmed her schedule into his phone and never failed to call her the second she got off of work to ensure she got home safe.

"Tonight is 4 to midnight, the next three days are doubles and I'll be off around 4 in the morning, after that I work during the day 9-5, then I'm off Saturday and Sunday. The following week I work doubles Monday-Thursday, getting off at 2," she took a deep breath, trying to remember the rest of her schedule off the top of her head. "Off Friday and Saturday, then 12-7 in the morning Sunday to Tuesday."

"Seven doubles?" the long-haired man said. "That's a lot."

She shrugged, "It's my job, babies come at all times of the day."

He took a deep breath, not wanting to start this argument right before they were about to leave, "We'll be back next Tuesday, you'll probably be leaving for work a little while before we get home so we'll see you Wednesday."

She nodded her head as he leaned down and kissed her, "Be safe, call me when you land."

He smiled and nodded his head, "I always do, I love you."

"I love you too Baron," she smiled as he kissed her once more before heading out the front door to start the car – a half of her heart was gone.

"I'll be calling you every night when you get off work, if times change just text me," he smiled at her.

She nodded her head, "I know the drill babe, you be safe too. Call me when your flight lands." They were both with different brands of the companies so they were both headed to different places.

"I love you Alexa," he said as he kissed her.

She smiled into his kiss, "I love you too Corey." She watched as he walked out the door to the waiting car – there went the other half of her heart. She waved to her guys as the car pulled out of their driveway.

Alexa shut the door and slid down to the floor, leaning her back against the door. The three of them had been in this relationship for a year and half now and she still wasn't used to them leaving.

Their relationship wasn't the typical relationship but Alexa knew the second she met both of them that there was no choosing between the two. She remembered the night she was going to let them both go – if she couldn't pick one she was going to let them both go. But it was them that suggested they try the relationship together. The guys were only with Alexa, they never touched each other or showed affection to one another – their attentions were solely on Alexa. The relationship took some getting used to, they had to adjust to sharing Alexa – especially during intimate moments – but once they figured it out it all just came naturally to them. They had their disagreements, like any normal relationship would but the other man never tried to use an argument to sway Alexa into being with just them.

Alexa was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw Baron's name on the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Get your ass off the floor and cheer-up," he laughed. This was normal for her, she sat down and cleared her head each time they left and on more than one occasion one of the guys had forgotten something and found Alexa sitting by the door.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not even on the floor," she teased.

"Don't make me turn this car around," he said.

Alexa laughed again, "Getting up now – I have to go food shopping before work."

He smiled, "Be good, I miss you. Call you when we land."

"I miss you more," she smiled.


	2. Book Me That Ticket

"I can't believe you even dare walk these halls without my best friend standing next you," Alexa Bliss saw Baron Corbin entering the locker room area in the arena for tonight's house show.

"I tried Bliss," he shrugged. "Corey and I both did, she just really loves her job."

"Damn her good heart," Bliss smiled. "How is she though? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"She's good," he nodded. "The hospital has been giving her doubles practically every day of the work week so that keeps her busy."

Bliss nodded, "Well when I call her tonight I'm telling her it's time to request a vacation – she can go on the overseas tour with us!"

"If you can convince her of that I'd be forever in your debt. That's a whole month we'd be away from her," he said. "Corey and I would both owe you."

"I'm making it my mission – and the only thing I ask in return is that you two don't hog her the whole time she's with us."

Baron laughed, "That's a tough one Bliss, there's two of us and one of you."

Alexa walked the halls of her hospital, getting ready to do her rounds for the night when she heard the voice of one of her favorite men coming from the television in one of her patient's room. She quietly walked into the room and sure enough there was her short-haired lover standing with his colleagues talking about a match that was about to start before the camera panned to the titan tron.

"Wrestling fan?" she asked the patient as she walked over and began checking her machines and reading her contractions. This patient in particular was one of Alexa's hardest patients. She had been in the hospital a few times in the past two months with pregnancy complications, she was 16 years old, her baby's father claimed the baby wasn't his and her parents wanted absolutely nothing to do with her unless she was giving up the baby for adoption. Through talking to the girl Alexa learned that she had met a family but she was still unsure about keeping the baby, she was staying with her grandparents and they didn't mind but she just wasn't sure she was ready to be a mom – a mom that could give a baby the life he deserved.

"Oh yes," she smiled. "My dad and I went every time they were in town since I was three."

"Who are your favorites on Raw?" Alexa asked as she jotted down a few notes in her file.

"Well, Kevin Owens and Roman are my number ones but I also like Corey. Kind of sucks he had to retire early."

Alexa smiled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head as Alexa pulled out her phone, showing her the lock screen which was a picture of Alexa kissing Corey's cheek while he made a funny face. "No way! You know him?" 

"He's my boyfriend," she smiled. "And I'll make you a deal – little man here needs another three weeks in there, let's keep him in and when Raw ends tonight I'll Facetime him for you, he loves talking to fans."

The young girl smiled brightly at Alexa, "I would love that."

Alexa smiled once more and turned to walk out, the sound of her patient's voice stopping her. "I'm letting that family take him," she said, the pain clear in her voice.

Alexa nodded her head, "That's a very big decision to make, you're a very strong girl."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, I don't feel it though."

Alexa shook her head, "You absolutely are," this was the part of her job she loved, her closeness with her patients and the way they looked to her for guidance and reassurance. "For you to put this baby's life over your own shows how strong you are. You know what you want out of life, you want to give this baby the life he deserves and you're doing it the best way you know how." Alexa smiled as the young girl nodded, "Now you dry those tears up and watch Raw before you break our deal," Alexa gave her hand a tight squeeze before leaving the room to check on her other patients.

"So, I have a favor to ask," Alexa was sitting in the break room on Facetime with Corey, Raw had just ended and she didn't waste one second before calling him. "I'm going to hang up and then call you back in like five minutes, I'm going to have a young girl with me. She's 16 and pregnant and not in the best of situations but she mentioned you were a favorite of hers, her name is Nicole. Will you talk to her for me?"

Corey smiled, he absolutely loved how big Alexa's heart was. There was never a time she wasn't willing to put someone else's feelings before her own. "Of course, I'm going to change out of my suit – give me a few minutes and then call me back."

Alexa smiled and nodded before the two said their goodbyes, ending the call. She quickly exited the breakroom and made her way to Nicole's room, smiling as she entered "So how was the show?"

"Perfect, like always," she smiled brightly.

"Now, let's see where your blood pressure is and how little man's heart rate is doing. Have you had any contractions?" She shook her head no and Alexa smiled, jotting down the numbers from the machine, she stuffed her notepad and pencil into the pocket of her scrub top before pulling out her phone. "Well, you held up your end of the bargain, I guess I should keep my promise." Alexa pushed the Facetime button, she didn't have to wait long for Corey to answer the call. "Hey babe, this is Nicole," Alexa turned the phone to Nicole as she blushed and waved to Corey. Alexa handed Nicole the phone and left her to talk with Corey while she grabbed her file and prepared her discharge papers. As she walked back into the room she saw Nicole placing her phone on the bed side tray and smiling.

"Thank you so much for that," she smiled. "Talking to him made my decision easier." Alexa gave her a questioning look which urged her to continue. "The way his eyes lit up anytime I mentioned you or he said your name – he loves you more than he loves himself. I want my chance at that, I want that love – that's the love I want to start a family with."

Alexa smiled, holding back tears of her own – she was going to reply when her phone began ringing again, it was Baron calling her, he was probably back at in his hotel room after his house show.

"You know Baron too? Well I mean he and Corey are like best friends so of course you do," she said answering her own question.

"Actually, I'm with both of them," Alexa admitted as Baron's call went to voicemail, she'd call him back as soon as she left the hospital.

"Wow, that's a dream," Nicole smiled.

"I'm a very lucky woman," she smiled. "Now enough about me, I called your grandfather. He's on his way to get you, you are on bed rest for the next three weeks. Call a friend for your school work because the doctor doesn't want you out of bed for any reason other than to go potty. And I don't want to see you back here for another two weeks at least, preferably three."

Nicole smiled and nodded, "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

Alexa smiled back, "You are very welcome." She glanced at the clock, "You were last on my rounds, I'm headed home now – do you want me to hang with you until your grandfather gets here?"

Nicole shook her head no as Alexa's phone began to ring, it was Baron again. "You better go talk to your man," she smiled.

Alexa grabbed her phone and smiled and waved to Nicole before leaving and answering the phone, "Hey there sexy."

Baron smiled from the other end of the phone, "How was your day?"

"It was very slow, uneventful – which is a good thing here," she smiled as she gathered her bags and waved to the other nurses. "Corey talked to one of my patients today, she's very young and pregnant, baby's dad and her own parents abandoned her. She was watching Raw when I was checking her vitals and she mentioned she wished he didn't have to go into early retirement."

"She only picked him because it's Monday," Baron smiled. "Are you okay though? You get attached to almost everyone you care for in that hospital."

Alexa rolled her eyes as she opened her car door, "Mostly only special cases."

Baron scoffed, "Everyone is a special case to you."

Alexa laughed, "How did your show go?" she started her car and switched her phone to the car's Bluetooth.

"It was okay," he was kind of lying and he knew the next words out of Alexa's mouth were going to call him out on it.

"No, it wasn't, what happened?"

Baron took a deep breath, he knew how she was going to feel about what he was about to say so he figured it was best to just say it and get it over with. "I was on the top rope and I fell off to the outside of the rope," he said.

Alexa was thankful she was at a red light because about a million different visions passed through her mind as he spoke, "You what? Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"No," he shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "I'm fine, I caught myself in time. Nothing is hurt, I didn't hit my head or break anything."

Alexa sighed, "I wish I could look you over just to be safe."

"You know if you came on the road with us you could," he smiled.

Alexa shook her head, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't consider taking them up on that offer and moments like now made it so hard not to call the hospital and let them know she wouldn't be coming back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive, someone posted a video of it online though and makes the fall look much worse than what it is," Baron said. "I can book you a flight out here if you want, you can check me out yourself if you'd like."

Alexa was silent for a few minutes, she was really contemplating taking him up on that offer. She would have to tell the hospital that her shifts would need to be covered, it wouldn't be a problem – they had plenty of staff.

"Alexa?"

"I'm here," she said, snapping herself from her thoughts as she put her car in park in her driveway. She looked up at the dark empty house, she really didn't want to be alone anymore. "Book me that ticket."

"What? Seriously? You're going to come on the road with me?"

Alexa nodded her head, "I'm so tired of being alone for weeks at a time. I want to be with you guys."

Baron grabbed his tablet, smiling as he typed in the website for the airline and put in all of the information. "Is this temporary or should I have Corey call Vince?"

"I don't know," she said as she opened her door and got out of the car. "Let me see how this traveling thing works and then I'll work on making that decision."

"We'll make it perfect for you," he smiled as he clicked the final button to buy her ticket. "Your flight is at four. By the time you land and I pick you up we'll have to head straight to Pittsburgh, you okay sleeping in the car?"

Alexa nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably be too excited to sleep," she had never been so excited for something her whole life. "I'll see you around 6ish then, will you pick me up from the airport?" She unlocked the door to the house and slid off her shoes before making her way upstairs.

Baron smiled again, "Do you even have to ask? I'm also going to send a car to pick you up so you don't have to leave your car at the airport."

Alexa nodded, "Okay, I should go pack. I'll call you before I take off."

"I'll text you the time for the car," he smiled again. "I love you, I can't wait to see you."

Alexa smiled too, "I love you more, see you in a bit."


	3. Let's Go

_A/N: Okay, just to be safe I'm going to toss in a warning that there is a minor piece of smut in this part. Just a little piece though. Enjoy_

Alexa was waiting by baggage claim to grab her bag, she grabbed her phone from her purse and powered it back on. She had just landed at the Philadelphia airport and figured she should call Corey to let him know they'd be seeing each other tomorrow. As she dialed his number she paused, maybe a surprise would be better. She closed out of her phone and as she went to put it away her text sound went off.

' _ **I'm here, get your pretty ass outside now.'**_

Alexa smiled at Baron's text and put her phone back in her purse, just in time to see her bag coming through the belt. She grabbed her luggage and rolled it, along with her duffle back and purse through the airport and outside where a long line of cars was waiting. She looked around for a few seconds before spotting Baron, who was rushing over to her. Alexa let go of her purse and bags and flung herself into Baron's arms.

"I'm so happy you decided to do this," he said as he put her back down on the ground and looked at her.

"Did you tell Corey?"

Baron nodded, "I tried calling him and he didn't answer. Did you get a hold of him?"

Alexa shook her head as Baron put her bags in the trunk of his rental, "I didn't try, I want him to be surprised when he sees me tomorrow night."

The two of them got in the car and Baron spoke, "So if he calls you this morning what will you say?"

Alexa shrugged, "Shopping? As far as he knows I'm working a double today. Which reminds me, let me call the hospital now – Evan should be in by now."

"Make that call and then get some sleep," Baron said as he typed the location of the hotel in Pittsburgh into the GPS and then pulled away from the curb.

"I'm not even tired," she said as she pulled her phone to her ear. "I'm a nurse, I can go days without sleep." Alexa took care of her scheduling at the hospital, her boss didn't mind one bit but Alexa apologized numerous times about the short notice. When she was done she disconnected the call and looked over at Baron, just being next to him in the car made her heart flutter.

Baron glanced over at her and saw her smile, "What's got you so happy?"

Alexa took his hand and laced their fingers before kissing the top of his hand and placing them on her lap, "I'm just happy to be with you. I won't be alone for the next two weeks now."

"I'm happy you're here too," he smiled back.

"We've never traveled together like this, it's usually just a night or two. This is two weeks," she said, mentally trying to figure out how this was going to work.

"We'll figure it out, the brands are usually only separated on Mondays and Tuesdays, we typically stay together the rest of the week. Corey and I room together on the days we're in the same town so it won't be too much of an adjustment."

Alexa shook her head and leaned down to grab her phone as her text sound went off again.

' _ **Good morning sunshine, I hope work went well after we spoke last night. Call me when you wake up. I love you."**_

Alexa smiled at Corey's text before glancing at the clock, he probably wouldn't be expecting a response or phone call from her for another hour so she locked her phone and put it in the cup holder.

"Corey?" Baron asked as his phone began to ring. "Never mind, this is him now."

"What's up man?" Baron said as he answered the phone. "Yeah, I'm on my way there now. I want to hit the gym before the arena so I left a little early." He paused and Alexa assumed Corey was speaking, "Yeah, I'm fine. The video made it look much worse than it was." He paused again, "Yeah, I called her. I didn't want her to see the video and freak. She was fine, she wanted to check me out herself." Whatever Corey said made Baron laugh and glance over at her, "I told her the same thing, one flight and she'd be able to watch over us every day." Alexa smiled and shook her head, getting more and more excited about surprising Corey. "Alright man, I'll see when you get to Pittsburgh." Baron ended the call and looked over at Alexa, "He told me to tell you that a flight could cure your worries."

Alexa smiled, "I know, he was right."

Alexa smiled as Baron pulled the car into valet area of their hotel, that five-hour car ride had her legs numb – all she wanted to do was stretch them. Alexa grabbed her phone and purse before opening the door and getting out of the car, the bellboy was already unloading their bags as Baron gave his keys and information to the valet.

"Corey is about three hours behind us, he had to fly in from St. Louis," Baron said as the two of them walked into the hotel. He checked in and the two had their key card and made their way up to their room.

The second they got into the room Baron turned Alexa around swept her up in a breathtaking kiss, backing her against the door as he did so. Alexa could feel his excitement through his basketball shorts as he reached behind her and pull her against him. Alexa grabbed his shoulders before wrapping her legs around his waist. Alexa broke the kiss to kiss down Baron's neck as he carried her to the bed, placing her down on it. The two broke apart as they removed their clothes, Alexa knew this was going to be passionate and quick from the look in Baron's eyes. The second he freed himself of his boxers he was back on top of Alexa. She wrapped her legs back around him, moaning when she felt him slip between her legs. Baron moved down and took one of her nipples in his mouth as he slowly slid himself inside of her. Once he was all the way in he gave it a few seconds before pushing himself up on his arms and moving in and out of her. He started slow at first but quickly picked up the pace, slamming into her so hard that Alexa knew she was going to reach her climax in record time. Alexa unwrapped her legs from his waist as he grabbed them, spreading her legs open and allowing him to get deeper. Baron picked up the pace again and it sent Alexa over the ledge, screaming out as she reached her climax; Baron releasing shortly after. He leaned down, resting his head on her chest as the two caught their breath. Baron slowly pulled out of her when the two heard a knock at the door.

"We beat the bellboy with our luggage," Baron stood from the bed and slipped on his pants as Alexa laughed and wrapped herself in the blankets on the bed. He checked to make sure she was covered before opening the door. He took the bags from the bellboy and tipped him before turning back around to see Alexa had fallen asleep. Baron smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead. He slid on his boxers and t-shirt, scribbled Alexa a note and made his way downstairs to get a quick workout in before they had to head over to the arena.

About an hour and a half later Alexa woke to the sound of Baron's voice, "Come on baby, you have to wake up and get ready to head to the arena."

Alexa looked up at Baron and saw his hair was wet, he was dressed in jeans and his lone wolf shirt. Alexa nodded her head as she got out of bed, stretching before making her way to her luggage. "How long do I have?"

"The arena is only ten minutes away so you've got about twenty minutes," Baron said as he glanced at the clock. It was about two in the afternoon, he had to be at the arena between two thirty and three to go over his match and script for the night and have the usual superstar meeting with Steph and Paul before the show kicked off at 7:30.

About 15 minutes later Alexa came out of the bathroom wearing a black pair of jeans and a pink flowy t-shirt. Her long blonde hair was down but she left her natural waves in it instead of straightening it. "What time will Corey be here?" she asked as she slipped on a black pair of Toms.

"He should get to the arena around three, depends on if he stops here or not. I think he has a Superstar Ink to film with Randy today, not sure what time though."

Alexa nodded her head as she slipped on a jean jacket that and gray sleeves, she put her phone in her purse, "I'm all set."

Baron nodded his head, "Let's go." He smiled as she grabbed his hand and they walked out the door together, he hoped more than anything that these next few days together would make her want to do this permanently.


	4. A Complete Mess

Alexa sat in catering eating a half of a sandwich while Baron ran through his rehearsals for the night. She was getting more and more anxious as time went by, she hadn't spoken to Corey since she was at the hospital yesterday and she was beginning to miss him terribly.

"Oh my god," Alexa heard from behind her, smiling when she heard the familiar voice of one of her best friends. "They got you on the road!"

Alexa got up and turned around, embracing her friend in a hug, "It's just temporary and it was Baron, Corey doesn't know yet." Alexa and Alexa Bliss had become close during Baron and Corey's time at NXT. Bliss and Baron were in NXT together and got called up the same year while Corey was an announcer for NXTs live events. Since they lived in Orlando Alexa would often pop-up at the Performance Center and NXTs live events at Full Sail. The second she and Bliss had met each other they just clicked, they found they had much more in common than just their name; Bliss was also in the same type of relationship Alexa was in, but for her the men in her life were also together.

"Corey pulled up the same time I did so he's around here somewhere. How did you want to surprise him? Bump into him, find him?"

"I was hoping he'd kind of just see me here and be surprised," Alexa smiled.

"Bliss they need you out at the ring," a crew member said as he passed the two of them.

"I have to go run my match really quick, can we go out tonight?" she asked, smiling.

Alexa nodded her head, "Oh my gosh, I need a night out. I haven't had one in SO long."

"It's a date, I'll find you later tonight," she said as he began backing away from Alexa. "Good luck with your surprise," she said before turning around and heading to the ring.

Alexa turned back around and picked her empty plate up from the table, discarding it in a nearby trash can. She exited the catering area and made her way back to the locker room Baron was using for the night. She was startled at the sight of someone else in the room, rummaging through their gym bag shirtless. It only lasted a second though, because once she saw those familiar tattooed arms the butterflies in her stomach came back full force as she waited for him to turn around.

"Baron have you heard from Alexa, she didn't call me back and she's not answering my texts," Corey said, not bothering to turn around. When he got no answer, he turned to look at the door ready to repeat his question. Corey dropped his shirt at the sight of his girl standing in front of him.

"She didn't answer because she's been waiting for you to get here," Alexa smiled.

Corey quickly made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms, "You had me so worried."

"I wanted to surprise you," she smiled as Corey pulled away, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

He smiled, "This is the best surprise I've ever gotten." Corey leaned down and kissed Alexa, backing her up against the locker room door. The two broke their kiss at the sound of Corey's alarm on his phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out and turned it off, "I've got a segment of Superstar Ink to do before the show starts, how long are you here for?"

"Until you guys go home," Corey slipped his shirt on. "This is a trial run to see if I can do this permanently."

"Do you want me to talk to Vince?" he asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I'm going to go hang out with Matt during the show tonight, see how things work and then I'll let you know," she said. "Where will you be while the show is on?" Corey was here to do the announcing for 205 Live after SmackDown.

"I usually hang out by one of the TVs, take notes or they have me filming something." Corey grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket, "I should be done in an hour, come find me after?"

Alexa nodded her head as he kissed her and made his way out of the locker room. Alexa made her way to the trainer's office, gently knocking on the door before getting the okay to open the door and enter.

"Hey girl," Matt smiled when Alexa walked in. "I see those boys got you on the road."

Alexa smiled back as the two hugged, Matt was another person Alexa had met while the boys were in NXT – he got called up to be trainer shortly after Baron made his main roster debut. "It's not permanent but I want to give it a try – mind if I hang with you and see how things go? I can help you with anything you need."

Matt nodded, "Of course, I'm just happy you're thinking about it, I could use the help around here. What changed your mind?"

"Baron calling and warning me about a video," she said.

"I checked him after that fall, he was absolutely fine. The video really makes it way worse than it is."

Alexa nodded, "I haven't seen it yet and I do believe he was okay but I hate not being around when something does happen. They aren't home much and when they are I'm working, at least if I made this move then we'd all be together most of the time."

Matt nodded, "I understand, long distance relationships are tough." Alexa smiled in return, "You ready to get started?" Alexa nodded again as Matt picked up a stack of files, "Here are the superstars who currently need to be taped or checked before the night begins. They should start coming in within the next twenty minutes. Do you have any experience with kinesio tape?"

Alexa shook her head, "A little bit, they gave us like one class on it at the hospital but being in the neonatal ward I didn't need more than that."

Matt nodded, "Only one person should need it tonight but there's way more on RAW – I'll show you how to apply it tonight and then you can try on someone tomorrow at RAWs house show."

Before Alexa could respond there was a knock at the door, Matt gave the person the okay to come in.

"Hey Matt," Alexa heard Baron say before she turned around from looking at the files. "And hey you, I was hoping to see you in here."

"Are you here for me or him?" she smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"He's here to see me but I'm going to let you take care of him," Matt interrupted. "He just needs a concussion check. Even though there was no sign of one last night we still want to check to make sure."

Alexa nodded as Baron sat down on one of the exam tables. Alexa spent about ten minutes doing the concussion test before she turned to Matt and smiled, "He's all good."

Matt smiled and nodded, "So are you, I've never seen it done in that order but it makes a lot of sense."

"I'm used to doing it like that with pregnant women, it limits the amount of times they have to get up or move."

Matt smiled and the two turned their attention back to Baron, "Well then, our nurse here has cleared you for your match tonight."

"I will be sure to show her my gratitude later tonight," Baron smiled before kissing her cheek and leaving the room, heading to get to his match.

Alexa spent the next hour clearing and taping a few of the superstars, most of them happy to see her on the road. Her night was going smooth until the one person on the roster who despises her came in the door.

"Did you see that match?" Becky Lynch walked into the trainer's room holding the back of her head. "She dropped me on my..." Becky trailed off when she noticed it wasn't just she and Matt in the room. "What are you doing here?" It was no secret to anyone on either roster that Becky hated Alexa – she had beliefs about her relationship with two men that were completely opposite of Alexa's; add on the fact that she also has had a thing for Baron for close to two years and it was a recipe for disaster anytime the two of them were near each other.

"Don't start Becky – she's here to see if she would like to make the move to athletic trainer."

Becky rolled her eyes, "No, she's here so she can babysit Baron and Corey."

Alexa took a deep breath, she tried her best to avoid Becky whenever she could but there were times she got under her skin, "I'm going to go hang out with Corey for a little bit if that's okay with you," Alexa smiled as Matt nodded his head.

Just as she thought she would make it out the door without further issue from Becky she heard her voice one more time, "You being on the road won't stop what Baron and I have; you're just going to notice how often he's with me whenever he says he's busy with other things or at the gym. You have to know a man isn't going to want to share his girlfriend forever."

Alexa took another calm breath and pulled the door open, as it closed behind her she leaned her back against the wall across from the door and slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees. The rumors about Baron and Becky had been on and off for about a year. Both of her boys swore she was lying and Alexa had no reason not to trust either one so she ignored them. Most of the time. But having it thrown in her face was something that just got under her skin. Alexa gave herself a few more seconds before standing up and heading in the direction of the Baron's locker room. She hated the relief she felt when she noticed Baron was nowhere in sight but he wasn't who she wanted to see right now.

One look at her face and Corey knew something had happened, "What's wrong? Everyone here was saying you were doing great in there. Did something happen?"

Alexa nodded her head, "Becky."

Corey put his arms around Alexa as she rested her head on his chest, letting a couple tears fall slowly down her cheeks, "You know she's lying."

Alexa nodded her head, "Still sucks to hear."

Corey kissed the top of Alexa's head and then put his hands on her cheeks, moving her head to look up at him, "Baron loves you, if he was unhappy with what the three of us have he would tell us and he would be out."

Alexa took a deep breath and nodded her head, "I know."

"Please don't let this ruin the possibility of you working with us. I'm sure we can find a way to get her to lay off."

"She's not going to stop me from anything. I'm actually going to talk to Shane and Steph while you do 205 tonight," she said.

"To officially take the job?" Corey smiled.

Alexa shrugged and took a deep breath, "What if I only did house shows? And I kept my Sunday to Tuesday hours at the hospital."

Corey knew Alexa wasn't going to let go of her hospital job that easy, especially not after one day of being on the road with them. "Honestly, I think traveling Wednesday to Saturday and then working two jobs – one of which requires you work doubles – isn't a good idea."

Alexa plopped down on the couch, her heart was in two different places right now and her mind was a complete mess. "I just need some time to figure this all out."

Corey took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her back, "You have two weeks to make a final decision, don't rush into right now."

Before Alexa could respond the door opened and Baron walked in. Alexa wasn't prepared for her head and her heart to start arguing over the sight of him. She quickly stood up, "I should get back to Matt. I'll see you guys later." Alexa rushed out of the locker room as quick as she could, cursing herself for the conversation she was going to have to have later tonight.

"What was that about?"

Corey took a second to look at Baron; really look at him. "There's seriously nothing between you and Becky?"

Baron threw his head back in frustration, "Not this again. No, I don't want her at all. Why is this being brought up again?"

"She said something to her while she was with Matt, she was upset. And ready to take this job on half time while maintaining full time hours at the hospital."

Baron took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, "This is fucking ridiculous. What have I ever done to make her not trust me or think I'm capable of something like that?"

Corey shrugged as he took a seat across from the man, "I don't think it's a matter of trust. I think that it's the fact that it keeps getting thrown in her face coupled with the fact that she's thinking about making this her new work. Alexa knows you wouldn't hurt her."

Baron took a deep breath, "Well do I go find her or let her come to me?"

"Take her to the hotel after the show is over, I'll meet you guys there after 205 and that will give you more than enough time to talk about it all. She has to go to the RAW show with Matt tomorrow so she and I will leave for Atlantic City in the morning," Corey said, he was always the level-headed one of the relationship.

Baron took a deep breath and looked down at his watch, only thirty more minutes until the show ended.


	5. Whatever Happens, Happens

Baron took a deep breath before peeking his head into the trainer's office, upon seeing Alexa and Matt were the only ones in there he let himself all the way in, earning the attention of both of the people in the room.

"Hey, Corey said we can head back to the hotel," he said to Alexa. "Unless you need her for 205."

Matt shook his head, "She's all yours," he smiled.

Baron watched as Alexa gave him an apprehensive look before she said her goodbyes to Matt and headed out of the trainer's room.

"I got all of our stuff together and put in the car already," Baron said. "Corey is already out at commentary, he said he'll see us after."

Alexa nodded, Baron took a deep breath as the two reached the car. The quiet was killing him but he vowed to keep it in until they got to the hotel.

Alexa attempted to gather her thoughts, she even opened her mouth to speak a few times but closed it right away – unsure of where to start. She knew this whole thing was silly, but Becky really got under her skin this time and she just couldn't figure out why.

Baron pulled up to the hotel and the two made their way up to their room. Alexa tried to avoid the talk she knew was coming by heading to take a shower.

"Nope," Baron's voice stopped her as she took a step in the direction of the bathroom. "We're going to talk about this. I didn't bring you on the road to get the silent treatment from you." He waited for Alexa to say something, but she turned around, looking at the ground. "You should know there's nothing going on between me and Becky, I don't know how many times you and I have to go over this. I've never even given her any indication that I want anything from her." Again, Baron waited for her to say something, but she continued to look down, now picking at a piece of string from the bottom of her shirt. "So, I bring you all the way out here for you to ignore me? If I wanted to be with Becky and I was sneaking around with her I would have just let you continue to stay home and see you every once in a while." Tired of her not looking at him Baron walked over to Alexa and lifted her chin up so her eyes connected with his before placing both hands on her shoulders. The first thing Alexa saw when her eyes connected with Baron's was hurt. "I love you, I am with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There is no one else for me."

"See that's the problem," Alexa shrugged. "There's no one else for you and Corey but there's always going to be someone else for me. I don't share you guys with anyone, why is it fair that that's what you guys have to do?"

Alexa's first words of the night surprised him, he was expecting anger about Becky – not doubt about the relationship they were in. "This was our choice Alexa. Neither of us want to let you go, that's not even a thought in our minds. Corey and I made the choice to do this with you because we love you."

"But a man isn't going to want to share his girlfriend forever," Alexa said as she remembered Becky's exact words and a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're right," he said. Noticing more tears fell from Alexa's eyes after his words, he wiped them away with his thumb before adding, "Eventually Corey and I will be sharing a wife and children. That's what our lives have in store for us and I am looking forward to it more than you'll ever know. Alexa, I don't know how much more I can do to make you see that you're all I want."

Alexa crashed her face into Baron's chest, wrapping her arms around him as she let the tears fall even harder. Baron heard a muffled "I'm sorry," before he wrapped his arms around her – holding her tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Baron said.

Alexa pulled back a little bit and wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go change for bed. Cuddle and movie?" she asked, sniffling. "Can you text Alexa and let her know she and I will hit up Philly when we get there and I'm sorry that I can't make it tonight?"

"Of course, baby," he smiled, brushing some hair out of her face.

About an hour later Corey walked into the hotel room, the lights were off. He looked around and saw Baron laying on his side with Alexa tucked safely into his chest, both arms around her. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

"I'm assuming everything is fine," Corey whispered as he put his bags down.

Baron nodded as he gently pulled away from Alexa, not wanting to disturb her. "She thought that I was going to get tired of sharing her with you," he said as he sat up, glancing back to make sure she had stayed sound asleep during the movement.

Corey nodded his head, "I figured that's what it was. Matt came to me before I left and said Becky basically said she'd notice how much time she spends with you and that a man isn't going to want to share his girlfriend forever."

Baron nodded in realization, "Those were her exact words." He stood from the bed, "I wish I could get Becky to leave her the hell alone."

"Well when you find a way let me know, she stopped me before 205 and promised my I'd have Alexa all to myself soon," Corey shrugged.

Baron sighed in frustration and looked back at Alexa again, "I'm never going to leave her."

Corey nodded in agreement, "Maybe it's time we all had that talk."

Baron nodded his head, "She's not going to choose between the two of us."

"She doesn't have to," Corey said as he sat on the edge of the second bed and began untying his shoes. "We'll figure out a way."

"I still think it should be fate, it'll happen when it happens – and you know those are going to be her words as well."

Corey looked to the man before him before looking at the most important person in his life laying on the bed sleeping peacefully; what they were planning would change their lives. "I'll talk to her about it on the road tomorrow, whatever happens, happens."

 **A/N: And now I will let the readers hold the power – should Baron step out on this relationship or not? Let's see what your wonderful minds come up with!**


End file.
